


DRABBLE:  Halls

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Slash, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, NEXT IS SHADOWS  Warnings: Warnings: This is getting a little slashy folks





	DRABBLE:  Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabbles for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 11

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabbles for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 11   


* * *

DRABBLE: Halls

### DRABBLE: Halls

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Angst, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Fallen  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabbles for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 11   
Warnings: Warnings: This is getting a little slashy folks  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. This is for love not money   
  
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, NEXT IS SHADOWS   


* * *

Halls 

Daniel's back. I saw him today in the halls. The glasses, the green fatigues, the books, like he'd never been gone, never left us behind. 

I thought him lost to me forever. But, now he's come back to us. He can't remember where or why, but he's here. He's home. The halls are a little brighter, the air a little fresher and my step a lot lighter. When he left I was alone and lonely. Now, he's back. 

It's hard to believe it ever happened, except for the scar left on my heart; and the blue eyes in my dreams.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
